


Origen

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Cumpleaños, Friendship, M/M, Makoto es un mimado, Recuerdos, Shounen-ai, amistad, familiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Makoto no recuerda un momento de su vida sin Haruka a su lado, es por eso que a veces piensa que el amor que le profesa siempre ha sido el mismo.Fanfic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Makoto.





	Origen

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Origen.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Participación de su familia y de Haruka.
> 
> Género: Cumpleaños. Familiar. Shonen-ai.
> 
> Advertencias: Shonen-ai. Makoto es un mimado.
> 
> Resumen: Makoto no recuerda un momento de su vida sin Haruka a su lado, es por eso que a veces piensa que el amor que le profesa siempre ha sido el mismo.
> 
> Longitud: 1037 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Makoto n.n

Las vacaciones siempre las aprovechaba para visitar a su familia, aunque extrañara terriblemente a Haruka apenas pusiera un pie en el tren también extrañaba mucho a su familia el resto del año.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión  la señora Tachibana ya estaba esperando a su hijo mayor no para llenarlo de mimos sino para darle quehaceres, aprovechando que tendría a sus tres hijos libres, y que Ran y Ren ya no eran unos niños, decidió hacer una limpieza profunda.

Para los hermanos no era placentero pasar sus vacaciones de verano haciendo quehacer, de por sí ya era lamentable tener tareas de la escuela; y para Makoto, que además había pasado los últimos meses siendo un adulto independiente que sólo quería pasar unas cuantas semanas como hijo de familia, fue un duro golpe.

Pero órdenes eran órdenes y los tres tuvieron que resignarse.

Claro que tratar de sacar de la casa el montón de objetos acumulados con los años implicaba rememorar momentos, sorprenderse por las cosas inútiles que pudieran haberse arrumbado, e incluso desprenderse de algunas cosas que, si bien estaban olvidadas, guardaban algún recuerdo.

Fue por eso que cuando apareció una caja marcada como «Makoto» el aparente dueño la abrió con curiosidad preguntándose qué encontraría allí, qué recuerdos había guardado y si habían sido sólo caprichos infantiles (la calidad de la caligrafía usada para marcar la caja decía mucho de la edad de quien la escribió).

─Cuando los mellizos iban a nacer hicimos una limpieza parecida a esta para desocupar su habitación ─explicó su madre reconociendo la caja─ y había muchas cosas que no querías tirar, eso se quedó aquí, con el tiempo metiste algunas otras cosas pero luego se guardó y supongo que la olvidaste.

Con lo emotivo que podía ser de niño (según le han contado) a Makoto no le extrañaba que tuviera tantas cosas que no quisiera desechar, aún si fueran sólo un montón de dibujos de preescolar, lo primero que vio al abrir la caja.

En su mayoría eran dibujos de él mismo rodeado de peces, algunos incluían a Haruka también, con más peces, le extrañó que hubiera tantos de esos animales y terminó preguntándole a su madre si había tenido alguna fijación siendo niño. Ella rió un poco antes de responder.

─Es que esos no los hiciste tú hijo, todos los hizo Haru-chan.

Oh.

Bueno, eso explicaba el exceso de peces.

─Siempre que dibujaban juntos mirabas su trabajo y decías: «¡te quedó tan lindo Haru-chan!», entonces él te lo daba y decía: «puedes quedártelo si quieres» ─añadió riendo suavemente, recordando a su hijo abrazando con fuerza cada dibujo y gritando «¡gracias Haru-chan!».

Esa anécdota logró sacarle un sonrojo a Makoto.

Conforme siguió indagando encontró pequeñas cosas como boletos de parque de diversiones o de cine a los que fueron juntos, un par de fotografías con Haruka (que seguramente había sacado del álbum familiar para esconderlas), un libro de colorear de su serie favorita cuando estaba en la primaria, regalo de Haruka en un cumpleaños, entre otras cosas.

Y al fondo encontró una pequeña orca de peluche que de inmediato le trajo una enorme ola de recuerdos y sentimientos.

Fue en secundaria, en clase de Economía Doméstica estaban viendo algo de confección; Makoto enfermó gravemente del estómago luego de comer algo que una de sus compañeras había preparado «especialmente para él» (sinceramente después no había vuelto a aceptar nada que no hicieran su madre o Haruka) y tuvo que ausentarse unos días de la escuela pues incluso había padecido fiebre alta. Estaba saliendo de la enfermedad y listo para reintegrarse a la escuela cuando Haruka se presentó en su casa con un pequeño obsequio dentro de una bolsa azul de tela (que también estaba en la caja de recuerdos), se trataba de esa pequeña orca elaborada por él mismo con botones verdes por ojos y que en la actualidad cabía dentro de la mano de Makoto y sobraba espacio.

Su querido Haruka, tan hábil con las manos, siempre le reservaba cosas especiales aún si fueran una simple manualidad, y ese día, sosteniendo la pequeña orca entre sus manos, sintió algo especial hacia su querido amigo, en ese momento no lo supo interpretar pero cuando lo descifró se asustó tanto que escondió el obsequio en esa caja y si Haruka había notado esa falta en sus siguientes visitas nunca lo mencionó.

En la actualidad muchas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que quería tanto a Haruka que no recordaba algún momento de su vida en que no estuviera enamorado de él, y sinceramente, con el pequeño muñeco en su mano y luego de tantos recuerdos, se daba cuenta de que no era posible que estuviera enamorado desde siempre pero en realidad no había modo de que no terminara así por qué ya lo quería demasiado.

Guardó cuidadosamente todas las cosas de regreso en la caja e hizo una llamada.

─¿ _Moshi, moshi_?

─Hola cariño ─saludó Makoto y casi podía ver a Haruka sonrojarse.

─ _¿Qué pasa Makoto?_ ─sí, esa era su voz de sonrojo.

─Ah ¿recuerdas que te dije que mamá está haciendo limpieza? ─escuchó un ruido de afirmación─ Bueno, hay algunas cosas mías que ya les están estorbando ─imprimió el tono disgustado (caprichoso consentido) necesario─ ¿puedo dejarlas en tu casa? ─los Tachibana tenían una llave, así podían atender emergencias o quitar el polvo.

─ _Sí, lo que necesites_ ─aceptó sin duda alguna.

─Gracias Haru, te quiero ─sonreía algo malicioso, se preguntó si estaría solo o con compañeros por que demoró un momento en responder.

─ _Y yo a ti…_ ─sonrió más grande.

─Nos veremos en unos días.

─ _Adiós…_

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, mejor guardar esa caja en un lugar apropiado y qué mejor lugar que su nidito de amor. Incluyó otras cosas que encontró mientras limpiaba, varias incluían a su amor, por supuesto, ya habría otro momento para enseñarle a Haruka todo eso y disfrutaría mucho de su expresión avergonzada y convenciéndolo de conservar todo, incluyendo algo tan nimio como boletos de cine. Pero «convencerlo» era sólo un eufemismo de hacerse el difícil para que lo llenara de mimos, sabía bien que querría guardar todo con el mismo entusiasmo que él. Quién sabe, quizás hasta le mostraría sus propios tesoros.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
